HELLMARCH
by Viki Vilkinson
Summary: Шкафчик. Сила. Все плохо, и будет только хуже. P.S. Это кроссовер, но в списке субкатегорий я нужного не нашел, так что пусть будет сюрприз.
1. Глава 1

1.1

Мои силы, я решила, были полной фигней. То есть, поймите правильно, силы масок сами по себе полная фигня, чушь в квадрате. Если задуматься. Виста может согнуть пространство – хоть в дугу, хоть кренделем. Легенда стреляет лазерными лучами, которые огибают углы и замораживают врагов. Стояк умеет останавливать время для объекта, к которому он прикасается. Кайзер создает стальные лезвия. Его сексбомбы-телохранители слэш любовницы вырастают в героинь фильма "Атака 50-футовой женщины", одетых так, как если бы его снимали в Третьем Рейхе.

Сверхспособности, пара-люди с пара-силами, бред и дурная бульварная фантастика. Для мира, существовавшего до пришествия Зиона. Впрочем, на Земле Алеф такое по-прежнему считается фантастикой.

Хотела бы я жить на Земле Алеф...

К сожалению, я живу на Земле Бет. В мире, в котором есть Зион, где бродят Губители, а герои и злодеи (а также суперзлодеи и супергерои, многие из которых с большой и жирной "С", а некоторые - так даже капсом) являются не персонажами комиксов, а суровой реальностью.

Я – Тейлор Эбер, мне пятнадцать лет. Я учусь на втором курсе высшей школы Уинслоу, и у меня есть сила. Неделю назад у меня был самый худший день в жизни. Три девочки, одна из которых, Эмма Барнс, когда-то была мне ближе, чем сестра, была моей "лучшей-подругой-навеки", запихнули меня в мой шкафчик, забитый использованными тампонами и прокладками. Собранными, из женских туалетов всей школы, гнившими в шкафчике все рождественские каникулы.

Если говорить коротко, я умерла. Два раза. Один – в машине скорой помощи, второй – уже в больнице. Панацее, самой мощной из всех известных масок-целителей, потребовалось больше часа, чтобы привести меня в относительный порядок.

Относительный потому, что ничего, кроме заработанных мной в шкафчике повреждений, она не вылечила. У меня по-прежнему есть мои -5 на правом и -6 на левом, астигматизм и сколиоз. И причина этого – та-даммм – то, что я оказалась гребанной наци.

Ну, по словам Эммы и её новой "лучшей-подруги-навеки", Софии Гесс. Которая является звездой школьной команды по бегу, первостатейной сукой и, по совместительству, афроамериканкой.

Я уже говорила, что мои способности – полная фигня?

Прошу заметить, они не отстой, не что-то ещё. Они именно фигня.

Когда меня обнаружили, вывалившуюся из шкафчика, без сознания и в груде кишащих насекомыми биологических отходов, которые позднее пришлось убирать людям в костюмах химзащиты – это произошло потому, что кто-то услышал выстрелы. Два выстрела.

Замок, навешенный на шкафчик, был снесен двумя пулями крупного калибра. Полиция, вызванная на место происшествия, обнаружила следы попадания пуль в стену – точно напротив шкафчика, как раз там, куда бы они попали, если бы стрелявший находился внутри.

Так что, как только Панацея закончила, копы надели на меня наручники.

1.2

Засунув на заднее сиденье обычного полицейского крейсера, стандартного бело-синего "Ford Crown Victoria", копы отвезли меня в участок. Всю дорогу я держала свои способности на низком уровне, достаточном только для того, чтобы не развалится в слезах и истерике прямо там. Это была тонкая грань, держать себя в здравом уме и притом не задрать силу слишком высоко для того, чтобы что-то проявилось. Полицейские не были бы рады, если бы у меня в руках вдруг возник пистолет.

Моя сила казалась странной и тогда. Она не только отстраняла мои эмоции, позволяя держать голову холодной, и вызывала в реальность разнообразные объекты (я чувствовала, что прямо сейчас могу получить не только тот освободивший меня типа-дерринджер, но и что-то большее; а приложив некоторые усилия – и МНОГО большее: тяжелое вооружение, машины, даже летательный аппарат, не ракетный ранец, который я тоже могла, но и что-то большее, что-то масштабов вертолета), но и давала что-то, что я даже не знала, как сформулировать. Отношение к миру? Форму восприятия реальности?

Философию жизни, может быть?

Скорее всего, все из этого, и при этом ничего настолько конкретного, чтобы я могла ткнуть пальцем и сказать – вот оно!

Причем зависимость была и обратной. Чем лучше я… то ли понимала, то ли воспринимала, а может, осознавала эту "философию" или как там её, тем больше возможностей получала. Сейчас, на том, базовом уровне осмысления, который единственный был мне доступен, я могла вытащить только что-то простое. Тот двуствольный спец-дерринджер, другие пистолеты и револьверы, личное и легкое оружие, легкую броню, такие вещи.

Вишенкой на торте оказалось то, что эта самая "философия" в моем сознании сама по себе, взявшись из ниоткуда, не появлялась! За исключением того, что я уже знала: общество, которое допускает, чтобы школьниц травили, унижали и засовывали в набитый биологическими отходами шкафчик, устроено категорически неправильно – и некоторых отдельных намеков на то, что я узнаю, к чему толкает меня моя сила, стоит мне увидеть это своими глазами.

Но сидя на заднем сиденье полицейской машины или в камере участка – я сомневалась, что смогу найти ответы.

1.3

Участок, в который меня привезли, выглядел откровенно дерьмово. Ковер с уродливым рисунком был вытоптан до дыр, на столах, не огражденных даже жалким офисным подобием стен, стояли древние компьютеры с громоздкими кубическими мониторами. Стул в комнате интервью был однобоким и мерзко скрипел каждый раз, когда я шевелилась.

Детективы появились минут через пятнадцать. Двое смертельно уставших людей, предельно задолбавшихся делать важную и никому нафиг не сдавшуюся работу. Одному, представившемуся детективом Каллаханом, на вид было изрядно за сорок, даже ближе к пятидесяти. Его напарник, детектив Ковальски, выглядел почти столь же старым и несколько более помятым. Я сказала, что хочу видеть отца, они сообщили, что он в пути, проинформированный директором Блеквелл, и что если я хочу сэкономить время, то могу, пока мы его ждем, рассказать, что случилось сегодня.

Я все ещё была одета в то, что мне выдали в больнице взамен моей испорченной кровавой и гнилой слизью и насекомыми одежды, сразу же отправившихся в контейнеры, промаркированные знаками "БИОЛОГИЧЕСКАЯ ОПАСНОСТЬ". Это были бледно-зеленый медицинский халат, того же цвета короткие мне брюки и белые пластиковые тапочки. Я должна была чувствовать себя уязвимой. Наверное.

Я повторила, что хочу видеть отца.

Они предложили ответить на несколько вопросов, ведь "если вы невиновны, то вам нечего скрывать".

Я не собиралась говорить с ними без отца и хоть какого-то адвоката. Детективы действовали мне на нервы, продолжая задавать вопросы, на которые, похоже, даже не рассчитывали получить ответы. Наша "беседа" звучала как диалог двух (оба копа звучали как один и тот же человек) смертельно усталых людей, которые просто отбывают свой срок. Без огонька и задора, казенно-скучно с их стороны. Ритуальный танец. Только мои силы, задранные почти до появления инструментов недружественного взаимодействия (также известных как "пушки"), позволяла выдерживать столь же ровную интонацию, и даже делать кое-какие выводы из задаваемых ими вопросов.

Сорока минутами и десятком па этого ритуального менуэта позднее меня вывели из комнаты интервью и отвели в одиночную камеру, расположенную напротив общей клетки с задержанными. Когда я её увидела, я поняла, почему детективы обошлись ритуальным танцем. Клетка была буквально забита. В одном углу шепотом журчали зелено-красные, на них с ненавистью пырились из другого угла фанатики белого превосходства, все остальное место занимала вонь бродяг и бомжей, многие из которых наверняка были Барыгами. Почти как старая добрая Уинслоу, только без насилия. На глазах полиции не решались буянить даже конченные обдолбыши.

1.4

Адама Сэведжа, обычно работавшего с папиным профсоюзом и помогавшего тем докерам, которые слегка оступились на дороге жизни, папа вызвонил из больницы, когда узнал, что меня арестовали. Адвокат смог связаться с полицией и уточнить, что я не в 15-м, а в 17-м участке, но передать эту информацию папе было уже невозможно: после того, как мама разбилась в аварии, разговаривая по мобильному телефону, наша семья не признавала мобильников.

Я заплатила ему символический доллар, и мистер Сэведж стал моим защитником "официально". После этого я уже могла рассказать ему ту историю, которую он должен был знать. В истории не было ни вызова в шкафчике, ни материализующегося из пустоты двуствольного пистолета "тип Дерринджер". Зато были три преследующих меня суки и случайно найденный по дороге в школу пистолет, который был совершенно очевидно тинкер-тех.

В тот момент, когда я перешла от оружия к "ТТ", "Terrible Trio" (какая-то шутка Грега, с которым мы иногда сидим вместе на уроках мистера Глэдли), в комнату для допросов шагнул папа, который выглядел как ад.

И я просто рухнула.

Моя власть над сверхспособностями выскользнула от меня, и я тут же развалилась в истерике. Все эмоции, которые моя сила удерживала вдали от моей головы, обрушились на меня разом. Даже не заметив, как и куда делся адвокат, я только плакала, и плакала, и плакала… Это было ужасно.

Потому что папа, когда появился, выглядел совершенно убитым. Опустошенным. Почти так же, как в первые дни после смерти мамы. И когда эмоции размазали меня, и начались слезы, он на мгновение выглядел так, словно его ударили. И ударила его я!

Я подвела папу. Я так подвела его!

1.5

Мы с папой оба по своей природе неуклюжи в общении. Кто-то мог бы назвать нас интровертами. И после того, как умерла мама, мы просто… перестали разговаривать о чем-либо, важном или любом другом. Ни один из нас не знал, как относится друг к другу, как разгрести этот беспорядок, и ни одна из наших попыток наладить отношения не сработала особо. За последние полтора года я не помнила ни одного разговора длиннее, чем сотня слов.

Моя сила, оставив меня наедине с расстроенным папой и всеми моими эмоциями, скопившимися за то время, пока она действовала, на некоторое время превратила меня в фонтанирующую слезами развалину. Последний раз я плакала так после того, как умерла мама.

И сквозь слезы я рассказала папе всё. О том, как Эмма повернулась против меня, о том, как три суки преследовали меня, как гончие из Ада, разрушая все, что только можно разрушить – мои записи, мои учебники, мои домашние задания, мою репутацию. Любую попытку наладить хоть какие-то отношения с людьми, не являющимися ими и их подпевалами. И про шкафчик, в котором я стала парахуманом.

Папа… Папа принял все это с трудом. Когда он услышал об Эмме, о трио и о том, как никто, ни один учитель, ни директор, никто не помог мне, он повернулся от боли и разрухи к жуткой ярости. Если бы мы не сидели в допросной полицейского участка, в этот момент он бы, наверное, уже искал бейсбольную биту.

Это был второй момент, которого я боялась. Что папа разозлится и сделает что-то, о чем мы будем жалеть. У Дэнни Эбера, менеджера по найму Союза Докеров Броктон-Бей, был темперамент. В детстве, навещая папу на работе, встречаясь с его друзьями на пикниках и вечеринках, я слышала много историй о Большом Бунте, о стычках с полицией и штрейкбрехерами, и более поздние рассказы, уже после того, как Мертвый Флот стал Мертвым Флотом, когда в доки пришли банды. Дэнни Эбер и его бейсбольная бита в тех историях фигурировали неоднократно.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказала? – наконец спросил меня папа. В глазах у него была боль.

— У тебя было достаточно проблем на тарелке, и я не хотела добавлять, - прорыдала я. Отцовское плечо было мокрым от моих слез, и невероятно надежным.

— Эй, ребенок, у меня на тарелке нет ничего, с чем бы я не смог справится. Я здесь для тебя, и всегда буду для тебя, моя маленькая сова…

Он взъерошил мои волосы, и я тихонько всхлипнула.

1.6

Прорыдавшись и успокоившись, я сказала папе позвать адвоката назад, и мы начали обсуждать мою ситуацию. Потребовалось сделать некоторый перерыв, пока папа ездил за моим журналом, а мистер Сэведж беседовал с детективами и людьми из офиса окружного прокурора, так что была уже поздняя ночь, когда он смог просмотреть мои записи.

— Вот как я это вижу, Дэнни, Тэйлор, – он захлопнул толстую папку с подшитыми копиями страниц моего журнала. — Если вы идете в суд с этим, то, скорее всего, действительно снимаете обвинение в преступлении на почве ненависти. Хотя ручаться я бы не стал. Но зато почти гарантированно приобретаете обвинение в подготовке убийства. Потому что если вот это вот не мотив, то я съем свою шляпу.

— Ты не носишь шляпу, Адам, – тускло пошутил папа.

— В таком случае я съем ремень, галстук и шнурки ботинок, – смертельно серьезно отозвался адвокат. — Судья и присяжные посмотрят на вас, прочитают ваш журнал, вспомнят, какие обвинения вам предъявили при задержании, и посчитают на пальцах… Два плюс два не может быть равно пяти, поймите!

— И любой "вашчесть", даже без обвинения в подготовке убийства, запрет меня и выбросит ключ просто из соображений "общественного спокойствия", – я изобразила кавычки в воздухе. — Чтобы я не пришла в школу вся из себя такая Керри.

— Гм-мм… Ну, в общих чертах верно, – несколько неуверенно кивнул мне мистер Сэведж. — Таким образом, как ваш адвокат, я категорически не рекомендую…

1.7

Поскольку был уже очень поздний вечер пятницы – или, в зависимости от того, как считать, очень-очень ранее утро субботы – и суд по залогу мог состояться только в понедельник, то у Адама Севеджа было время выработать несколько идей. Которые он изложил нам, мне и папе, в понедельник утром.

Вкратце, он предлагал нам согласиться на сделку.

— Я не очень люблю полицейские сериалы, но этот термин я знаю, – нахмурился папа. — Для сделки мы должны предоставить какую-то полезную информацию о чем-то серьезном, о деятельности банд…

— На самом деле нет, – слегка улыбаясь, покачал головой мистер Сэведж. — Сделка в нашем случае просто позволяет департаменту полиции и окружному прокурору избежать затрат на подготовку судебного процесса и его проведение. Это сотня рабочих часов, возможно, с учетом всего этого, – адвокат взвесил на ладони папку с копиями моих "доказательств", – так даже больше. Рабочий час юриста офиса окружного прокурора стоит не так дорого, как час времени Квина Калле, Кэрол Даллон или Алана Барнса, но это все равно изрядная сумма. Которую сделка им экономит. Мы признаем вину по обвинению в проносе оружия в школу, они снимают остальные обвинения и гарантируют условный срок. Причем минимальный, два года, может быть даже восемнадцать месяцев. Все протоколы и информация о несовершеннолетнем делинквенте имеют конфиденциальный характер, таким образом, после снятия судимости, которое автоматически происходит после совершеннолетия Тейлор, никаких публичных следов её судимости не останется.

— И гребанные суки просто уйдут со всем этим?

— Боюсь, что так, – примирительно развел руками адвокат. — Мы живем не в идеальном мире, и в далеком от идеала городе. Суды в нашем счастливом Броктон-Бей работают примерно так же, как и все остальное. То есть не очень хорошо. В вашем случае суд – это русская рулетка. Причем в лучшем случае и за ваши деньги.

— Вы сказали, что это в лучшем случае?

— О худшем вы уже знаете, – адвокат снял очки и тяжело вздохнул, массируя переносицу. — Ваш журнал является доказательством против вас. Свидетели, по вашим же словам, будут подтверждать версию обвинения. Так что вы, скорее всего, получите максимально возможное наказание. Для несовершеннолетних, не достигших восемнадцати лет, срок не должен длиться после достижения ими возраста двадцати одного года. Вряд ли вам дадут столько, но года три…

Соглашение звучало приятно и мило, прямо как ад. Я получаю условных два года, и через три, когда мне исполнится 18, могу забыть об этом… Если, конечно, одна из сук не подбрасывает мне в шкафчик или в стол или в карман пару пакетиков дряни. Я ломаю условное, и иду отсиживать свои два года.

Если бы не моя сила, я бы взвилась, как ракета. Или развалилась бы на месте. Мой папа выглядел положительно больным, почти уничтоженным, когда я сказала, что мы пойдем на сделку. Он хотел сражаться, вытащить трех сук в суд вместе с директором школы и всеми учителями, получить какую-то справедливость...

Справедливость не та вещь, которую можно найти в нашем счастливом городе. Поэтому я сказала папе, что мы подписываем соглашение, я получаю образование на дому, дистанционно, сдаю GED, и кровавая и проклятая Высшая Школа Уинслоу может сгореть, сгнить и провалится в ад.

Моя сила позволяла мне держать голосок из заднего отсека моего черепа, твердящий, что я должна не позволить сукам уйти с этим, далеким и тихим, словно орущим через толстый слой обжигающе-холодного льда. Там же, за льдом, бесились другие эмоции – вина, обида, гордость, всё, что не позволило бы логике эффективно сделать свое дело.

Эмма Барнс – дочь адвоката, партнера в крупной фирме, начинающая модель и самая популярная девочка в школе. София Гесс – звезда беговой дорожки. Мэдисон Клементс – третья из "Церберов" (ещё одно придуманное Грегом прозвище для трио, "потому что у Цербера три головы, capiche?") – вторая по популярности девочка, этакая мисс Очаровательная Наивная Невинность. И, как и Эмма, из состоятельной семьи. Не знаю, что она забыла в адской дыре, которой является наша школа, её родителям была вполне по средствам "Аркадия"…

Не важно.

Когда три самых популярных девочки школы заявляют, что "проблемная Эбер" уже обещала "пристрелить чертову черную суку", из-за которой "ей нет жизни" – и то, что я считала, что мне нет жизни именно из-за гребанных сук, при необходимости подтвердят и директор, и учителя, которым я много раз жаловалась… и которые ни разу не нашли доказательств моих "клеветнических утверждений" – то это уже не просто три слова против одного.

Потому что свидетелей, что в шкафчик меня запихнули они, нет и не будет. Как нет свидетелей их травли вообще. Никто ничего не видел, пока не началась стрельба. Зато свидетели того, как я обещала "вышибить мозги Софии гребанной суке Гесс", найдутся сразу.

Что в шкафчике "проблемной Эбер" делали двадцать фунтов пропитанных гниющей кровью тампонов, прокладок и прочего биологически опасного мусора? Да кто ж её знает! Может быть, азиаты не любят нацистов, может, она просто сумасшедшая... Куда делся револьвер и пули? Да ясное дело, дружки-нацисты позаботились об уликах!

Так что мы согласились на сделку.

Хотя адвокат предложил некоторое изменение в дальнейших планах.

Ведь то, что мы не потащили сучье трио в суд в ЭТОТ раз, не означает, что мы не можем потащить их в какой-нибудь другой раз, верно? Даже более того. Нельзя два раза судить за одно и то же, и таща их в суд сейчас, в проигрышном положении, мы не сможем вытащить их потом, когда положение будет лучшим.

1.8

Мои сверхспособности – они хоть и "сверх", но все же полная фигня.

Там, в шкафчике, в кровь разбив руки об холодное железо, сорвав голос криками о помощи, истекая слезами, в истерике, больше всего я хотела знать – почему?

Почему все так?

Почему никто из тех, кому положено заботиться о том, чтобы такого не происходило, не сделал и малейшего движения, чтобы остановить все это? Почему, когда я вернулась, чтобы забрать сумку, секретарь директора, серая, похожая на замученную мышь женщина, отправляла в измельчитель мои бумаги, поданные на перевод в Аркадию – это было ещё в прошлом году, когда моя успеваемость не была ещё настолько испорчена стараниями сук, когда я ещё могла претендовать на Аркадию…. Почему она это делала? Да, множественное число, это был не первый раз.

Почему Эмма повернулась против меня, почему София…

Почему, ко всем чертям, все было так НЕПРАВИЛЬНО?..

Ну, и еще, конечно, я хотела выбраться из шкафчика, да.

И в тот момент, когда я вдруг поняла, что это все из-за того, что все вообще НЕПРАВИЛЬНО, потому что НЕПРАВИЛЬНО, несправедливо устроено общество в целом… В руке я почувствовала утешительно-увесистую прямоугольную форму, на ощупь напомнившую мне древний мобильный телефон вроде старой папиной "Нокиа 3310", которой я любила играть в детстве. Только чуть больше, чуть тяжелее, и с ощутимой выступающей длинной широкой клавишей в верхней части одной из узких граней.

И я откуда-то знала, что у меня в руках МСП-05М – Малогабаритный Специальный Пистолет образца 2005 года Модернизированный, два ствола калибра 10,6 мм и электрокинетический компенсатор отдачи. И если нажать на клавишу, он выстрелит, сначала из верхнего, а потом из нижнего ствола.

Ещё я знала, что могу вызвать больше, гораздо больше – но мне просто нужно было ВЫЙТИ! ИЗ! ГРЕБАННОГО! ШКАФЧИКА! И я выстрелила туда, где, как я точно знала, находится замок.

Выйдя из полиции, я получила возможность лучше разглядеть оружие. И другое оружие. И ещё другое оружие. Я могла вызвать много, очень много разных… инструментов. Большая их часть были большими, тяжелыми, с граненым, грубым дизайном. И даже когда я ехала с папой домой, в моем рюкзаке лежали три с половиной фунта длинноствольного стального уродства, извлеченные из спертого воздуха полицейского туалета. Здоровенный, тяжеленный, черный с синим отливом револьвер странной формы. С пятиконечными эмалевыми красными звездами, глубоко вбитыми в деревянные щечки рукояти, и маркировкой "Сделано в СССР. Даллас, Автономная Республика Техас, Северо-Американская Советская Федеративная Социалистическая Республика".

И я точно знала, что могу вытащить больше.

Я даже точно знала, что для этого надо делать!

Это просто не имело никакого гребанного смысла.

1.9

Соглашение с офисом окружного прокурора было подписано два дня назад, и вчера я впервые вышла в город после проклятой пятницы. Имея судимость, которая будет погашена и забыта, когда мне исполниться восемнадцать, и полтора года еженедельных встреч с надзирающим офицером впереди. О радость!

Выбраться из дому, не крадучись в ночи мимо двери спящего папы, начать исследовать источники, которые позволят мне лучше понять мою силу – это наполняло меня такой жаждой деятельности, что я не могла сдержать улыбку. А когда мне удалось найти в городской библиотеке часть книг из отцовского списка, я почти что издала совершенно неприличный для пятнадцатилетней восторженный писк!

Сейчас я сидела в читальном зале, в городской публичной библиотеке, уронив голову на руки, и не очень понимала, где я нахожусь.

Моя сила, для того, чтобы вызывать нечто потенциально существующее, требовала… что-то вроде настройки на потенциал, в котором существовали вещи, которые могут быть призваны.

Чтобы сила сработала, необходимо определенное восприятие мира.

И с точки зрения этого, совершенно определенного мировоззрения – насквозь материалистического, строго научного! – сверхспособности, люди с паранормальными силами, вообще все это, оптом… Оно являлось безумным бредом, написанным тупым автором плохого комикса.

Фундамент, который моя сила считала совершенно необходимым для своей работы, полностью отрицал саму возможность существования моих способностей.

Полная, законченная фигня!

О, боже, я в такой заднице…

Интерлюдия 1

Два усталых детектива сдавали в архив закрытое дело. Тот, которому оставалось два года до пенсии, ниже напарника, с волосами, в которых соли было уже гораздо больше, чем перца, захлопнул папку с теперь уже точно совпадающим с описью количеством страниц.

— Джо, ты вроде знаешь лейтенанта Хаммер?

— Из центрального управления которая?

— Да, она. Спецотдел по бандам.

— Да, я с ней служил, - кивнул второй, которому до пенсии оставалось в четыре раза больше. — А что?

— Нужно бы побеседовать с ней об этой девочке, Эбер... И о той, второй, как её... Гесс.

— Зачем, Гарри?

— Ты её видел? Девочку Эбер? Когда её привезли из больницы, прямо со стола, на котором её Панацея вытащила буквально с того света. После двух клинических смертей, в больничном халате... Она два часа сидела напротив нас, спокойная, как булыжник.

— Да, жесткая девочка. И что?

— Мисс Гесс, я думаю, подарила Империи очень перспективного новобранца. Если к восемнадцати у неё не будет собственного копья, я буду искренне удивлен.

— Собственного копья… или собственного кладбища, - заметил второй, кивая. — Ты прав, лейтенанту Хаммер будет интересно...

— Вы уверены, что империя получила её? - спросила лейтенант Хаммер двух детективов из 17-го участка, слегка ежась на налетающем с залива свежем ветерке. Фургончик с кофе и пончиками, припаркованный на границе крохотного парка, был поставлен удачно с коммерческой точки зрения и не очень удачно – с точки зрения розы ветров. Студеный январский ветер продувал легкую куртку насквозь.

— Ствол так и не нашли, - пожал плечами Гарри, отхлебывая кофе из картонного стаканчика. — Пули могут быть технарь-дерьмо, но само оружие не могло вот так взять и раствориться в воздухе. Она не азиатка и не тот мусор, который идет к торговцам. Так что...

— Из того, что я слышал в Уинслоу, там есть три девочки, - вмешался Джо Ковальски. — Школьники называют их "Ужасным Трио" - Эмма Барнс, Мэдисон Клементс, София Гесс. Тейлор Эбер они преследовали на протяжении полутора лет, с того момента, как она появилась в школе. При этом мисс Гесс – заводила, главный физический актив, она спортсменка, и она – черная. Вы знаете, как вербовщики наци находят подход к людям...

— Полтора года?

— Да. По словам свидетеля, Тейлор Эбер – их любимая жертва. По каким-то причинам…

— И дело не только в самой Эбер, какой бы жесткой она ни была. Её отец, Дэнни Эбер, менеджер по найму в профсоюзе докеров. Считай, половина из них обязана ему тем, что они ещё могут зарабатывать на семью честной работой. В профсоюзе до сих пор почти пять сотен человек, из них многие – с армейским опытом. Они – серьезная сила в доках.

— И теперь наци получили палец в этом пироге, - хмуро кивнула лейтенант. — Чтоб его!

Итак. Кто-то из вербовщиков нацистов заметил девочку Эбер, дочку важного человека в единственном оставшемся в доках профсоюзе, которую обижает черная девочка Гесс. И подполз к ней.

— Это было нетрудно, лейтенант. В младшей школе у девочки оценки были достаточно хороши, чтобы пойти в Аркадию. С тех пор, как началась травля, она не смогла нормально сдать ни одного домашнего задания, её учебники были испорчены... неоднократно. Теперь она не вылезает из отстающих.

— Зион и Александрия! Все до такой степени паршиво?

— Лейтенант, я бы сказал, что империя – это лучше того, что она имела каждый день. И вы знаете, как я к ним отношусь…

— Мисс Эбер получила защиту, и я не думаю, что нам придется слышать о ней, пошедшей вразнос и превратившей Уинслоу в новую Колумбиан. Империя получила перспективную девочку и палец в ещё одном пироге в доках. Офис окружного прокурора получил экономию. Мой лейтенант получил раскрытое дело. Вы...

— Я получила информацию, – лейтенант Хаммер поморщилась, словно от кислого, но возразить не смогла. — И вижу картинку.

— Так делаются дела в Броктон Бэй, - болезненная усмешка мелькнула на лице детектива Каллахана. — Два года до пенсии, лейтенант…


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

На следующее утро после того, как меня выпустили под залог в двадцать пять тысяч долларов (немедленный взнос 10%, остальное в случае неявки в суд – чтобы так быстро найти 2,5 гранда, папе пришлось попотеть), спустившись на кухню, я встретилась с серьезным отцовским взглядом. Он сидел за столом с большой кружкой кофе и книгой, на столе рядом с ним стояла тарелка с бутербродами и лежали ещё несколько книг. И большая коробка, одна из тех, в которых хранились вещи у нас в подвале.

— Утро, малышка!

— Утро, пап, – кивнула я. — Ты рано.

— У меня были мысли, – отозвался папа, открывая коробку. — Всю ночь. Так что я спустился в подвал, чтобы найти кое-что, что осталось от… вашей мамы. Вот, совенок, смотри.

В коробке лежал окрашенный лиловыми молниями по черному мотоциклетный шлем, забрало которого было заменено маской противогаза.

— Это… принадлежало маме? – спросила я тонким голосом, не в силах сдержать удивление из-за вновь упущенного контроля силы. — Это же эмблема Люстрации, верно?

— Это эмблема, которую Люстрация взяла от местной, Броктон-Бэй, команды бостонской Ecofeminist Action, – отозвался отец, осторожно ставя шлем на стол. — В которой Аннет участвовала в колледже. До того, конечно, как Люстрация пошла по убийствам.

Моя мама, профессор английской литературы, была фактически злым приспешником суперзлодея?

— Я знаю, ребенок, что вы думаете, – проницательно посмотрел на меня папа. — Ваша мама выступала в группе Radical Cheerleaders, участвовала в деятельности "La Rivolta!". Она была анархо-феминисткой, а не прихвостнем психопата. Когда Люстрация занялась индивидуальным терроризмом, Аннет ушла из движения сразу же.

2.2

Даже после того, как она ушла из движения, мама продолжала интересоваться пара-тематикой. В её коробках в подвале, как оказалось, лежала неплохая библиотека по вопросу, начиная от самых ранних книг, датированных еще первой половиной восьмидесятых, и заканчивая новейшими исследованиями. Там нашлись её заметки с тех времен, когда она некоторое время работала на полставки подменным преподавателем на кафедре пара-исследований, и даже разрозненные наброски глав книги о Люстрации, которую она писала в свободное время. Книга должна была называться "От Третьей Волны к мизандротеррору: маски, правительство и радикальный нео-феминизм".

Пока не было подписано соглашение с прокурором, я читала мамины книги потому, что это был лучший материал из доступных. Книг, которые могли мне помочь лучше настраиваться на мою силу, в доме не было. Папа рассказывал, что имел, со студенческих ещё времен, хорошую библиотеку, но вынужден был от неё избавиться: "когда эти психопаты, возомнившие себя не то новыми "Синоптиками", не то реинкарнацией FALN, затеяли ту дурь с бомбами, только идиот бы не понял, к чему идет дело". И пока папа уговаривал лунатиков не быть идиотами, и кретинов не быть психами, мама вывезла все книги, которые могли бы вызвать лишние вопросы во время обыска, к каким-то старым друзьям в Бостон. Назад они так и не вернулись.

Так что я либо читала – учебники, исследования, биографии, всё подряд – либо, спустившись в подвал, экспериментировала со своими способностями. Попытки проявить в реальность что-то более серьезное, чем обычный огнестрел, пусть и усиленный научно-фантастическими гаджетами вроде того же компенсатора, позволяющего даже хрупкой мне стрелять из монстропушек чуть ли не 60-го калибра (я с трудом могла себе представить, кому и зачем мог бы понадобиться револьвер калибра 14,5 миллиметра – но зачем-то же этого "Тахорга" сделали!), натыкались на недостаточный уровень синхронизации, но надежды я не теряла. Самой заветной мечтой оставался парализатор, такой, какие существуют только в научной фантастике. Лучевой пистолет, отправляющий человека в аут с одного выстрела и не оставляющий никаких вредных пост-эффектов. Идеальное оружие для героя! Но все попытки вытянуть его за пределы потенциальности оканчивались мной, в расстройстве рассматривающей либо очередной вариант пневматического автомата, стреляющего транк-иглами, либо беспроводной, но все равно не дальнобойный тазер.

Мне нужна была настройка!

В городской библиотеке нашлось не слишком много. Кое-что из классиков, включая "Капитал", "Немецкую идеологию" и "Происхождение семьи, частной собственности и государства". Двухтомник Троцкого, в первом томе "Преданная революция", во втором ассорти статей из "Бюллетеня оппозиции". Кое-что из европейских антисоветских левых, из эпохи "пост-68", дозволенных по причине критического подхода к "Красной угрозе". Несколько книг почтенных советологов и не менее почтенных военных историков…

За чем-то более серьезным мне посоветовали съездить в Бостон.

Решающим стал доступ к википедии, с интернетом, достаточно мощным для того, чтобы не ограничивать браузер ровно двумя вкладками, как в школьном классе компьютерных исследований. Я могла, благодаря полномочиям, читать и понимать прочитанное быстрее, чем раньше, или по сравнению с обычным человеком, но заглотнуть "Капитал" или хотя бы "Происхождение семьи" одним махом мне не удалось бы.

Я поняла даже больше, чем мне бы хотелось.

И после того, как это понимание эффективно заблокировало почти все возможности моей силы… Я больше не могла стать героем, не могла помочь папе и городу. Но, как я истово надеялась, не навсегда. Только сейчас. Пока я не буду знать точно, откуда взялись мои способности.

Одной уверенности в том, что происхождение пара-способностей имеет вполне научное объяснение, моей силе было очевидно недостаточно.

Требовалось не верить, требовалось знать.

2.3

Еще сидя в камере предварительного задержания 17-го участка, где экспериментировать можно было только очень осторожно и с очень маленькими предметами, я поняла, что все, что мною призвано (или спроецировано, или создано усилием воли – тут пока разобраться было трудно), существует только до тех пор, пока я держусь за силу. Стоит мне ее отпустить, и оно исчезает. Исчезают сами предметы, но не произведенные ими действия. Пропали, растворились пули, пробившие дверцу шкафчика и засевшие в стене, но остались дыры в металле и выбоины в камне. И кусочки мяса, нарезанные ножом, не слиплись вновь в бифштекс.

Я могла создавать / призывать / проецировать самые разные предметы, механизмы и машины. Правда, все разнообразие в конечном итоге сводилось к оружию, вооружению, военной технике, и подобным вещам. Кроме предметов гражданского характера, моя сила также не одобряла создание проекций абстрактного назначения: попытка призвать "нож вообще" или "просто нож" не удалась ни разу. Видимо, сила должна была знать назначение предмета, ей нужно было задать функцию, или представление о какой-то основной характеристике, хотя бы внешний вид, если уж больше ничего другого. "Нож для этого бифштекса" дал мне обычный столовый нож, а "нож чтобы убить эту суку и всех вокруг" призвал здоровенный, зверского вида тесак, которого не постеснялся бы Джон Рэмбо.

Эксперименты с вызовом одних и тех же предметов провалились. Ножи, пистолеты, тарелки, часы, что угодно, что я проецировала, появлялись в реальности очень похожими, но все же разными. Тот револьвер, который я вызвала в туалете полицейского участка, который ехал со мной до дома и растворился после того, как я уснула, в следующий раз оказался изготовлен не в Далласе, а в городке Эйбар, на "Объединенной Артельной Оружейной Мануфактуре". Изменилось не только это, другим, пусть и слегка, был калибр, отличалось устройство компенсатора, и Советский Союз здесь назывался "Объединенным Коммунистическим Альянсом Земли и Внеземелья"… и то же самое было и с МСП-05М, и со всем остальным.

Радиус зоны действия своих полномочий ни в полиции, ни в нашем подвале я проверить не могла, а на улицу меня не пускал папа, так что пришлось дожидаться ночи и красться мимо него.

Яркие пятна люминесцентной краски метили ржавое железо борта одного из кораблей Мертвого Флота до тех пор, пока я не отошла от него футов на сто. Шары, выпущенные из пейнтбольной винтовки, равно как и любые другие снаряды, исчезали обратно в свое нигде на расстоянии в 29,43 метра от меня. От моей головы.

Что было особенно забавно, лазерный дальномер, интегрированный с прицелом этой самой винтовки, прекрасно замерял любые доступные дистанции – а доставал он километра на полтора.

Силы – это странно… а мои так вообще фигня.

2.4

Папа, узнав, что способности заблокировали сами себя, мудро промолчал, но я-то знала, что он невероятно рад. Я бы, на его месте, тоже радовалась. Маски-одиночки долго не живут, а доверять СКП и Протекторату он был склонен даже меньше меня. У меня было всего-то полтора года с директором Блеквелл и дружным (в своих попытках не замечать ни меня, ни проблем) коллективом школы, а у него – двадцать пять лет опыта работы в одной из самых гнусных крысиных дыр Восточного побережья.

Что оставляло Новую Волну и… И, собственно, всё.

Наемная команда масок Трещины, при всем своем хваленом профессионализме, была только ступенью выше откровенных бандитов. Рабовладелец Лунг и Барыги с их идеологией "ультра-капитализма" были мне одинаково отвратительны.

Самыми худшими были нацисты (да, мы имеем в нашем счастливом городе настоящих, ко всем чертям, наци – "Империю Хайль Гитлер" – и уже по одному этому понятно, в какой заднице сидит Броктон-Бей). В ненависти к ним мы, я и мое мировоззрение, еще не до конца исследованное, но с этим вопросом уже абсолютно точно определившееся, были полностью солидарны.

Выверт, согласно тому, что я накопала на него на форуме ПХО, имевший привычку нанимать отставных военных, снабжая их закупаемым у Технарей оборудованием, оставался одной большой неизвестной величиной, но его метод действия заставил меня подозревать, что под маской суперзлодея скрывалось зло куда худшее. Какая-то корпорация желала получить Броктон-Бей, не покупая его. Первый подозреваемый, разумеется, "Медхолл", в одиночку создающий чуть ли не четверть городской экономики, но это мог быть и кто-то другой. Разницы особой не было бы. Корпо-свиньи остаются корпо-свиньями, с чем бы они не работали. У любого африканского варлорда больше представления о морали, чем у этих лощеных подонков в дорогих костюмах. И да, Моорд Наг включительно.

Итак, ещё раз.

Правительственные пи-ар дружелюбные оловянные солдатики. Идеалисты с открытым забралом. Наемники. Бандиты. Нацисты. Корпоративные жлобы. Шикарный выбор между тем, чтобы стать кем-то из этого зверинца, и вероятностью смерти в течение первых шести месяцев соло-карьеры в 38,3% – ещё бы папе не радоваться моим само-заблокировавшимся способностям!

2.5

Я проглотила остаток маминой библиотеки за пять дней.

Книги, нашедшиеся там, с какой-то стороны были очень полезны: детское увлечение масками, за которое Эмма, тогда ещё моя подруга Эмма, дразнила меня "ботаном" и "гиком", дало мне какое-то представление о паралюдях и масках – но именно что "какое-то".

Теперь, зная историю СКП и понимая взаимоотношения правительства, Службы Контроля Параугроз и "Протектората", их политику по отношению к паралюдям, маскам и обычным гражданам, я гораздо лучше представляла себе, что значит "быть маской".

В основном, конечно, с юридической стороны: если мемуары и документалистика, найденные в маминых коробках, уделяли основное внимание истории, то учебники и монографии особенно подробно рассматривали законы и их применение. Такие вещи, как законы о линчевательстве, прецедент подручного… и тот пакет запретительных, по сути, мер, который гарантировал, что Умники и Технари не будут играть на поле, которое Большие Шляпы застолбили за собой.

Паразиты, присосавшиеся к бирже и другим мошенническим схемам, не хотели, чтобы в их играх выигрывал кто-то, кроме них, корпорации жаждали больше прибылей и меньше расходов на переоснащение производства после каждого нового изобретения, собранного свеже-проклюнувшимся Технарем в отцовском подвале. Первые законы были приняты ещё в восьмидесятых, когда принципиальная невозможность воспроизвести поделки Технарей обычными средствами не была ещё очевидна. Но даже после того, как она была доказана, корпорации предпочли один раз оплатить лоббистам полностью запретительный NEPEA-5, чем ежегодно тратиться на полную перестройку своих производственных линий.

Правительство воспринимало такие усилия с энтузиазмом, и отвечало адекватно. Они хотели всех паралюдей под своим большим пальцем, а кто не так, тот злодей. И в списке "самых заманчивых объектов для вербовки" маска со стандартным "пакетом Александрии", то, что называют "летающий кирпич", оказывался далеко не на первом месте. Полезно и важно, конечно, и умение стрелять лазерами из глаз принесет вам пару дополнительных баллов… но Умники и Технари – это было то, что правительство действительно, ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хотело засунуть под свой палец и никогда оттуда не выпускать.

Хуже ситуация была только для Властелинов и Незнакомцев. Попадание в этот раздел классификации плюс отказ работать на Джи-людей фактически равняется выстрелу себе в голову. Потому что Птичья клетка и приказ на убийство тут же появлялись где-то поблизости.

В общем, я узнала много, МНОГО нового.

И очень мало полезного.

Знание свое классификации позволило мне несколько лучше разобраться в том, что я могла и не могла. По таблице ПРТ меня можно было обозначить как "Умник 2 / Эпицентр 2 (5/8)", с подклассом "Технарь". То есть, как Умник я нахожусь на уровне "человек плюс", ни предсказания, ни продвинутой интуиции, ничего такого сверхмощного. Только умение удалять эмоции, улучшенная память и логическое мышление. Отсюда же, из "Умника", и подкласс "Технарь", который не только потому, что мои проекции приходят в виде машин и оборудования. Почти всякий Умник может быть классифицирован как минимум как Технарь 1. Ибо велика и могуча сила уметь читать и понимать школьные и институтские учебники, техническую литературу и инструкции к приобретаемым приборам. Тот же Ядерный Малыш, не являвшийся ни маской, ни парачеловеком вообще, постфактум был оценен как Технарь 3 – уже после того, как взрыв собранного им в мамином гараже по схемам из школьных учебников нейтронного реактора отравил радиацией половину штата Мичиган.

Моя проблема, насколько я ее понимала, заключалась во взаимосвязи моих способностей. Сила Умника, вполне эффективная, так же эффективно блокировала меня как Эпицентр. В качестве Умника 2 / Технаря 1 лучшее, на что я могла рассчитывать – присоединение к "Стражам", молодежной структуре "Протектората". Работа на правительство, PR в качестве основного мерила успеха работы, и подростковая драма, которой я уже досыта нахлебалась в родной Уинслоу, входят в комплект.

И на следующей неделе мне необходимо вернутся в школу…

Если я не хочу проиграть сукам.

А я не хочу!

Поиграв немного с мыслью о том, как легко было бы просто оставить их там, в их адской дыре, я все же решила, что это обойдется мне слишком дорого. Я не могу постоянно сидеть с поднятой силой и погашенными эмоциями. А без силы я тут же вновь почувствую себя проигравшей. Трусливо сбежавшей, поджав хвост.

Я все еще собиралась быть героем. И ни сучье трио, ни беспомощность официальной науки, ни даже сам Кайзер вместе с Лунгом – никто не отберет это у меня!

2.6

Когда я поднимаю мою силу Умника, она убирает эмоции в дальний конец сознания и запирает их там. Когда мои способности сбегают, эмоции вырываются наружу и начинают буянить и бесится. Как дети, которых надолго заперли в классе под надзором строгой учительницы.

После того, самого первого раза, когда пиджак папы промок насквозь от моих слез, я решила, что нам надо навести порядок в отношениях. Стать чуть более семьей.

Когда я думала об этом под действием способностей, без эмоций, это казалось хорошим способом уменьшить общее эмоциональное давление, тем самым снизить риск превратиться в истекающую слезами руину человека при потере самоконтроля и последующем отключении силы.

Без способностей?

Я просто хотела своего папу назад.

Того, каким он был, когда мама еще была жива.

Я понимала, что этого, скорее всего, никогда не будет. Но что-то сделать, как-то улучшить ситуацию я могла. Я могла сделать разницу! Пусть даже вместе с основной своей силой я лишилась возможности помочь папе всерьез, изменив ситуацию во всем городе – но решить дело с обстановкой дома? Это не паром возродить, и не Мертвый Флот на иголки порезать.

Должно быть просто.

Поэтому по утрам, возвращаясь с пробежки, я отпускаю свою силу и обнимаю папу, который, пока я бегала, успел проснуться и приготовить (ну, разогреть – доверять папе готовить… я не рискую) завтрак. Мы завтракаем, разговаривая о пустяках: о погоде, о городских новостях, о том, что я и он будем делать днем. Потом он уезжает на работу, и на прощание я снова его обнимаю. Вечером я встречаю папу с работы, мы едим ужин, и снова разговариваем. О том, как прошел день, о новостях, о книгах, которые я прочитала, и как я понимаю смысл того, о чем читала… Потом мы смотрим какой-нибудь хороший фильм, обычно из старого, до-Сциона, русского кино (пристойный перевод трудно найти на торрентах, но я стараюсь, и мне, как правило, везет) – и папа идет спать. Я еще немного читаю, отключаю силу, немного плачу и ложусь тоже.

В субботу утром я поняла, что это работает.

Потому что за завтраком, когда я пошутила, сказала какую-то глупую смешную вещь о старой французской ленте про их "Революцию" 1968 года, который мы смотрели прошлым вечером – что-то о том, что вместо изучения Мао в Париже эти ребята с таким же успехом могли бы изучать Ленина на Гоа – он улыбнулся. Улыбнулся! Я не видела улыбки у него на лице уже многие месяцы, даже той, печальной и слабой, которая изредка мелькала у него после смерти мамы.

Это было… Вау. Замечательно радостное ощущение.

Я немного исправила мир!

Это, конечно, не паром, и не Мертвый Флот, но тоже кое-что!

Папа уехал, я спустилась в подвал – и идея просто щелкнула мне в голову. В самом деле, если сил у меня две, и одна другой мешает, может быть, прежде, чем ломиться в тщательно проверенную чуть ли не всем миром дверь, попробовать пойти в обход?

2.7

Corona Pollentia. Так называется часть мозга, которая определяет наличие у человека способностей. Особый нарост, который обычно пассивен, но после травматических событий, именующихся обычно "событиями триггера", может активизироваться. Не у всех паралюдей имеется корона и джемма (например, за отсутствием мозга в принципе, как у цельнометаллического парня из "Стражей" Бостона), но все, у кого они есть и активны, являются обладателями сверхспособностей.

Это – единственный твердо известный факт.

А, нет.

Ещё известно, что до мая 1982 года, до появления Золотого Человека, ставшего позднее известным как Сцион, люди паранормальных сил не получали. Несмотря на то, что Corona Pollentia у них в мозгу имелась, и травматических переживаний в жизни уж наверняка хватало.

За без малого три десятка лет всего две доказанных и подтвержденных, научно установленных истины. Яй, наука! Все остальное в "Парачеловеческих исследованиях" является либо историей / юриспруденцией, либо гипотезами разной степени обоснованности.

Параноики в шапочках из фольги, сидящие на форуме PHO, выдвигают предположения ещё более разнообразные, нежели маститые ученые и авторы учебников. Их интереснее читать, но вот понять, где там бред сумасшедшего, где преувеличение параноика, а где – издевательство тролля, очень трудно. Был там один парень… или еще кто-то, возможно, чешуйчатый стеблеглазый слизень с Альфы Центавра. Судя по тому, какие комментарии он иногда оставлял, xX_Void_Cowboy_Xx в самом деле мог бы быть инопланетной формой жизни. Но точно не женщиной. Одна мысль о том, что Пустотный Ковбой мог бы по ту сторону экрана быть на самом деле женщиной… Бр-ррр! Эта вселенная и без того слишком ужасное место, чтобы воображать такие кошмары.

2.8

Я ни разу не была в горах, там, где по-настоящему высоко и всегда холодно, просто видела по телевизору. Моя сила, это ощущение холода, замораживающего эмоции и переживания, очищающего мысли от всего, что может помешать мне быть чистой и ясной, напоминает мне о тех фильмах.

Именно поэтому я с самого начала сравнивала свои способности с высотой. Чем выше, тем холоднее, тем яснее и чище. И тем дальше и больнее падать – это я тоже выяснила почти сразу. Мера "замороженности" эмоций прямо влияет на то, до какой степени я развалюсь, если сила откажет сразу.

Это же влияло и на проекции. Чем "выше", тем быстрее и легче нашаривались варианты, тем больше был выбор. Конечно, были ограничения – связанные со сложностью и объемом механизма, который я хотела спроецировать в реальность. Пока я знала не очень много и слабо понимала основы мировоззрения, лежащего в основе, мне было доступно только самое простое оружие. При всех своих фантастических апгрейдах, пистолеты и револьверы оставались всего лишь огнестрельным оружием, принципиально устаревшим, производящимся и использующимся только в очень узких, специализированных условиях. Тем не менее, даже с этими ограничениями выбор оставался достаточно широким.

Попытка взывать без того, чтобы забраться максимально высоко, казалась противоестественной. Но поскольку проецировать на максимуме я больше не могла, оставалось только попытаться выяснить, можно ли получить доступ к силе Эпицентра в обход способностей Умника, которые Эпицентр блокировали.

Я пыталась нащупать тонкую грань между состоянием "у меня есть сила" и "я убрала свои эмоции в холодильник" несколько часов подряд, постоянно то проскальзывая вверх, в ледяной холод, то выпуская контроль над способностями вообще. Если бы не утренняя папина улыбка, не наполнившее меня тогда ощущение счастья, ощущение возможности перемен, я бы уже давно расплакалась – но сегодня плакать мне не хотелось. Наоборот, теряя силу, я улыбалась.

Мой план работал! Это было здорово!

Так что я впала в своего рода рутину, убаюканная постоянным циклом "включить—поднять—попытаться нащупать—поскользнуться—начать заново", и возникший у меня на ладони маленький пистолет от неожиданности уронила, и потом долго искала под оставшимся еще от дедушки верстаком.

Результат эксперимента выглядел как небольшого размера двуствольный пистолетик, никелированный, со щечками рукояти из перламутра и гравированным узором, претендующим на некоторое изящество. Вдоль верхней части ствольного блока тянулась выполненная в одну строку надпись REMINGTON ARMS — U.M.C. CO., ILION, N.Y. В отличие от предыдущих случаев, инструкция к нему не прилагалась. В том месте у себя в сознании, где раньше появлялись знания о том, как разбирать, собирать, чистить, смазывать и устранять простейшие поломки, теперь я обнаружила только одно большое ничего.

Я даже не знала, что это такое и как оно называется точно. Ну, то есть было очевидно, что это какой-то дерринджер – появившийся, возможно, потому, что своей силе я заказывала самый первый свой механизм, тот, с которым мою силу связывала самая прочная ассоциация.

Пистолет лег на верстак – и через пару минут к нему добавился большой тяжелый револьвер. На "Тахорг" он был совершенно не похож – ствол в верхней части рамы, никаких фантастических приспособлений… Скорее, наоборот. "Дерринджеру", словно выпавшему из какого-нибудь вестерна, он казался соплеменником и близким родственником, только выскочившим не из "Мэверика" или "Великолепной Семерки", а из "Мальтийского Сокола", скажем, "Бульвара Сансет" или "Глубокого сна". В руках Хэмфри Богарта он смотрелся бы как родной.

"Мы поднялись к новому и неожиданному уровню озадаченности", - сказала я самой себе (и, возможно, своей силе), выкладывая рядом с двумя стволами третий, полученный по запросу "пистолет" и оказавшийся автоматическим "Кольтом". За которым последовали, в порядке очередности: длинноствольный "Люгер". Два разных "Маузера", один из них с иероглифами вместо нормальных букв. Какой-то вообще незнакомый пистолет, похожий на "Люгер", но им не являющийся, и тоже с иероглифами. Каждый пистолет приходил быстрее предыдущего, и единственным уточнением было "не такой, как те, что уже есть".

"Браунинг", другой "Браунинг", крохотный карманный пистолет… сделанный в Эйбаре? И дальше, дальше, дальше… Я остановилась, только когда гора оружия заполнила весь верстак, и новый, последний ствол уже некуда было класть. Массивный, грубовато-прямых очертаний пистолет, о происхождении которого говорила только надпись STEYR 1912 справа на затворе, над самой рукоятью – я повертела его в руках, изучая замысловатую конструкцию, и, выдохнув и зажмурившись, рывком подняла власть до максимума.

Пистолет никуда не исчез!

2.9

К возвращению папы с работы я успела сбегать в библиотеку, посмотреть по сети кое-какие справочники, построить на извлеченной из них информации основную гипотезу и блестяще ее подтвердить.

Да, папа на работе задержался, иначе с подтверждением я бы не успела – а так поднялась из подвала как раз к тому моменту, когда его пикап загремел проеденным ржавчиной глушителем, сворачивая с дороги к пристроенному к нашему дому гаражу. Проекция тяжелой автоматической винтовки развеялась у меня в руках – и я открыла дверь, с извиняющейся улыбкой сообщая папе, что я засиделась в библиотеке, только что прибежала, и ужин еще не готов.

— Это ничего, малышка, это ничего, - улыбнулся мне папа. — Знаешь, мы можем даже куда-нибудь выйти. Ребята рассказывали, на Променаде открылось новое местечко, Thai All Seasons. Тайская кухня, креветки, лобстеры… Как звучит?

— Звучит заманчиво! – улыбнулась я. — Но мы можем себе позволить цены заведения на Променаде?..

— Не каждый день, совенок, - вздохнул, погрустнев, папа. Я мысленно пнула себя за выдающуюся глупость, и кинулась спасать ситуацию. Мне нравилось, когда папа улыбается, и я намерена была добиться того, чтобы он улыбался как можно чаще.

— Пап, я тут думала о воскресенье… У тебя же нет никаких планов, верно? – как правило, в воскресенье, если не возникало внезапного аврала по работе (а он возникал частенько), Дэнни Эбер просто отсыпался за прошедшую неделю.

— Зато, похоже, они появились у моей маленькой совы? – я нырнула, чтобы уклонится от коварной попытки взъерошить мне волосы. Мне не пять лет!

— Ну, не то чтобы планы… Просто мысли. Если ничего такого не случится в ассоциации, мы могли бы провести день вместе? Ну, знаешь, как отец и дочь вместе?

Технически, это была даже не ложь!

— Звучит хорошо для меня! – с энтузиазмом заявил папа. — И что это будет?

— Ну… – я откашлялась и посмотрела на него искоса. — Эм-мм… Я смотрела на посещение какого-нибудь стрелкового клуба…

— Ох, детка…

— Пап, мне это нужно! – почти заскулила я. — Когда я верну себе свою силу, я должна быть готова! И потом – это будет весело!

— Странные у тебя стали представления о "весело", – нахмурился папа.

— Ну, я собираюсь распечатать несколько фотографий наших учителей и директора, и использовать в качестве мишени. Будет весело, точно!

— Не то, чтобы я критиковал твои методы нанесения добра и причинения счастья, – фыркнул папа. — По крайней мере, если ты не перейдешь от фотографий к оригиналам…

— Папа, что? Нет! Я буду героем!

Интерлюдия 2-а

Томас Калверт, также известный как суперзлодей Выверт, вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку кресла, зажмурился и потер виски, пытаясь избавиться от мигающих перед глазами ярких цветовых пятен. Мучительная головная боль огненными всплесками простреливала его череп – из затылка через оба глаза навылет.

Мигрени, мучавшие его с начала января, вернулись после пятидневного отсутствия. И стали намного сильнее и болезненнее. Тогда были отдельные редкие уколы, после которых голова потом пульсировала глухим отголоском слабой боли, похожим на отзвук удара колокола, еще долго висящий в воздухе после того, как сам колокол давно уже стих.

Сейчас, если продолжить аналогию, это был гребанный набат!

Последний раз что-то похожее он испытывал на базе Котла, в ходе испытаний своей новообретенной силы. Начавшиеся после сотни с четвертью часов поддержания двух линий мигрени, вначале тихие, к сто пятидесятому часу стали едва выносимыми. Выверт даже слегка гордился тем, что сумел протянуть почти 173 часа. Недолго, правда, только до тех пор, пока не узнал, чем чревато запредельное перенапряжение. Заработать аневризму или инсульт на совершенно ровном месте – еще чего не хватало!

Это значило, что где-то в городе обитал человек с силой, имеющей интересное взаимодействие с его собственной. И как раз сейчас он интенсивно занимался… чем-то.

Снова.

Калверт подскочил в кресле от очередного укола головной боли, на сей раз прострелившего не только голову, но добравшегося, кажется, даже до спинного мозга, и сжал трещащий череп ладонями.

Сукин сын!

Да, без сомнения, кто-то играл со своей силой.

И когда он до этого "кого-то" доберется, то наизнанку вывернет!

Интерлюдия 2-б

Возвращения Софии, сорванной с их прогулки по Променаду срочным звонком ее второго, "рабочего" телефона, Эмма ждала в кафе-кондитерской Уайта. Конечно, не каждый мог себе позволить здешние пирожные – но они того стоили. Никакое другое кафе на Променаде, а возможно, и во всем городе, не могло похвастать такими gateau charlene À la fraise, и уж подавно мечтать не могло сравниться с мастерством кондитерской Уайта в приготовлении кофе.

— Ну, что? Что случилось?

София только грубо ругнулась в ответ. Мелькнувшая среди ругательств фамилия объяснила Эмме кое-что, вогнав ее в состояние тревоги, но настаивать, зная свою подругу, дочь адвоката не рискнула. Тактика оправдалась. Подобревшая после пары стремительно поглощенных пирожных и большой чашки маккиато София начала рассказывать сама.

Да, это действительно был радиоактивный выхлоп той маленькой шутки. Но все было в порядке, потому что…

— …эта проигравшая сделала ЧТО?

— Признала себя виновной в проносе оружия в школу, – с удовольствием повторила София. — Видимо, законник посоветовал пойти на сделку. Она получила полтора года условно.

— То есть теперь она официальный преступник? – хихикнула Эмма. О, боже, это была отличная новость! В голове у нее уже прыгали несколько десятков едких уколов, после которых проигравшая снова будет хныкать в углу. — Ой, не могу дождаться, пока она снова покажется в школе!

— Эмма, ты не будешь оставаться с ней наедине! – неожиданно серьезно и твердо сказала София. — Если кого-то из нас двоих она и решит убить, то это будешь ты. И сама ты ее остановить можешь и не успеть. Ты…

— Соф, ты же говорила, что я хороша!

— Эмс, ты можешь быть сколько угодно хороша, но я не хочу тобой рисковать! – резко отозвалась Тень-Сталкер. — Я могу пропускать пули, ты – нет.

— Да поняла я, поняла! Мама-медведь! – она высунула на собеседницу язык.

— Рр-оар-рр, – отсалютовала чашкой та. И снова стала серьезной. — Не шути с этим, Эмс. Даже проигравшей хватит одного удачного выстрела.

— Ты же позаботишься обо мне?

— Постараюсь, – ухмыльнулась та. — В конце концов, это то, что делают друзья, не так ли?

— Ты не закончила про Пигги, – поторопилась сменить тему покрасневшая Эмма. — Почему она орала на тебя?

— Потому что хотела, чтобы новость о том, что в члена "Стражей" в его гражданской идентичности планировал стрелять новобранец Империи, использующий технарское оружие, поступила не из полицейского доклада о закрытии дела. Это цитата, если ты не уловила. Дескать, она привыкла к некомпетентности полиции и их стремлению тянуть коврик на себя в сомнительных случаях, но мы должны быть лучше… и так далее, и так далее.

— И чем все закончилось?

— Я сижу на консоли ближайший месяц, мой куратор оштрафован и получил выговор с занесением. И… нас переведут в Аркадию.

— В Аркадию? Нас – в смысле нас обоих?

— Да, обоих. Иначе кто позаботиться о том, чтобы проигравшая не раскрасила твоими мозгами стены Уинслоу?

Интерлюдия 2-в

Департамент Полиции Броктон-Бей был просто дурной шуткой. В городе с таким количеством паралюдей на душу населения, что даже круглосуточные магазины на заправках нанимали масок в качестве "безопасности". В городе, экономика которого существовала только за счет доброты директора концерна "Медхолл", местного уроженца и патриота города, отказывающегося переносить штаб-квартиру в более приличное место вроде Бостона или Нью-Йорка… В этом городе ребята в синем существовали только для того, чтобы разнимать семейные скандалы и подбирать трупы после стычек серьезных игроков. На что-то более солидное это постоянно недофинансированное, отвратительно укомплектованное и чудовищно оснащенное убожество было просто не способно. Тотальная некомпетентность и почти сплошная коррумпированность довершали картину. Как результат – кошмарная неэффективность.

И их претензии на то, чтобы стать чем-то большим, чем всеобщее посмешище, были просто нелепы!

А он, в результате их идиотских попыток самоутверждения, теперь должен оставить свою мастерскую с почти доведенным до ума генератором наноструктур – только для того, чтобы опросить какую-то девчонку, притащившую в школу револьвер с технарскими пулями. С опозданием в три недели и не имея вообще никаких законных способов давления на нее. Суд состоялся, дело закрыто.

Оружейник остановил свой мотоцикл на парковке напротив здания суда и с отвращением огляделся по сторонам. Не то, чтобы здешний пейзаж этого не заслуживал…

Пейзаж включал растрескавшийся, покрытый выбоинами асфальт, валяющегося под стеной бездомного, ласково обнимающего свою огромную клеенчатую сумку, покрытый рыжей коростой ржавчины остов сожженной не меньше года назад "Хонда Сивик", приткнувшийся в дальнем углу и до половины скрывшийся под просыпавшимися из стоящего рядом и не вывозившегося минимум неделю мусорного контейнера пластиковыми мешками, и многочисленные граффити и бандитские тэги на стенах окрестных домов, пялящихся на разбитый асфальт со следами разметки своими выбитыми или заколоченными фанерой окнами. Ветер, врывающийся с залива, шелестел, гоняя по разбитому асфальту обрывки газет, и с грохотом перекатывал вывалившиеся из лопнувших мусорных мешков пустые банки. Лет пять-шесть назад видеть такое не просто за пределами Доклендс – в каждом районе были свои плохие места, в конце концов – а вокруг здания суда…

Молча покачав головой, Оружейник перешел Коттедж-стрит и, поднявшись по ступеням бокового крыльца, миновал бронированные двери. Проходя мимо, он кивнул сидящему за мониторами крепкому кряжистому старику в не слишком аккуратно перекрашенной в цвета ББПД старой броне СКП. К столу был прислонен столь же почтенно выглядящий МП-5. Охранник кивнул в ответ.

Блок социальной коммуникации вывел на экран его шлема рекомендацию остановится, поприветствовать и поздравить с повышением внука – сержант О'Коннелл вышел в отставку в 2004-м, в возрасте шестидесяти пяти лет, отслужив в полиции две полных двадцатки, и до сих пор пользовался большим уважением. Все трое его детей и двое из семи внуков служили в полиции, и… Оружейник раздраженно моргнул, смахивая полотнище полупрозрачного текста. Повышение эффективности командной работы через социальную коммуникацию было недавним добавлением к программному обеспечению его шлема. Программа, созданная Драконом, связывала людей, окружающих его, с базами данных полиции, Протектората, СКП, других федеральных и муниципальных служб, и предлагала, опираясь на эту информацию, возможные темы для разговора. Который должен был показать "человеческую сторону" Технаря.

Оружейник досадливо хмыкнул, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Некоторые идеи Дракона были чрезвычайно странными.

Заглянув через дверь назначенного офиса, Оружейник обнаружил там сидящего за столом, папки с бумагами на котором образовывали настоящие баррикады, мужчину в районе его сороковых, в дешевом мятом костюме, с мешками под глазами от усталости и недосыпа и прокуренными желтыми пальцами. Система в шлеме Оружейника опознала его как надзорного офицера по несовершеннолетним Майкла Томаса Эддингса, возраст тридцать четыре, три года в армии ("Пурпурное сердце" за Сент-Луис, "Солдатская медаль" за штурм Джексона), восемь лет в полиции, в надзор переведен в июле ноль восьмого после тяжелого ранения. Офицер двумя пальцами набирал что-то на древней клавиатуре, то и дело бросая взгляд в экран громоздкого кубического монитора, каких Оружейник не видел уже лет пять… за пределами офисов муниципальных служб Броктон-Бей.

Оружейник вежливо постучал по косяку приоткрытой двери.

— Мистер Эддингс?

— Да! – подскочил тот, машинально опуская правую руку куда-то под стол. — О, добрый день, Оружейник! Вы на встречу с мисс Эбер?

— Да, решил прийти пораньше, узнать ваше мнение о ней… – Оружейник оглядел крошечный, заваленный бумагами кабинет, в оставшееся свободным место в котором он в броне вряд ли бы поместился, даже если выставить второй, "гостевой" стул в коридор, и с сомнением спросил, не найдется ли другого места для разговора.

Едва выйдя на улицу, Эддингс запалил сигарету, извлеченную из узкого портсигара, по лицевой стороне украшенного чернеными по серебру равносторонними крестами с концами в виде листьев плюща, и с наслаждением затянулся. В воздухе поплыл сладковатый запах "ветеранской смеси".

— Так вы по поводу девочки Эбер меня хотели расспросить? Это хорошо, что хоть СКП возьмется за дело. А то ребята из 17-го участка слишком уж торопились поднимать показатели, чтобы разобраться…

Оружейник внутренне поморщился. Вот еще советов от полиции ему не хватало!

— Тейлор Эбер. Что можете о ней сказать?

Отставной детектив стряхнул пепел, снова глубоко затянулся.

— Очень нестандартная девочка. Я тут на недоделанных наци насмотрелся, они, можно сказать, моя специализация в надзоре. И точно могу сказать, что с ней что-то сильно не так. С ней и ее делом. Дочь женщины, прославившейся своими феминистскими убеждениями на весь университет, и профсоюзника, неоднократно обвиняемого в скрытом коммунизме – идет в Империю?

— Может быть, подростковый бунт, или еще что-то, – равнодушно отозвался Оружейник. — Она пошла на сотрудничество со следствием. Как она к вам отнеслась?

— Спокойно. Вообще очень спокойная девочка, даже немного слишком – для ее ситуации. Это тоже странно. На первой встрече я ее опросил, так, для знакомства, – Оружейник подобрался. Это было именно то, что его интересовало. — Она очень… спокойно отвечала на вопросы. Ухитрилась почти ничего не сказать.

— Не контактная девочка?

— Контактная, но… как бы это сказать… По минимуму. Она явно не хотела сказать ничего, что могла бы не говорить, и при этом не желала быть обвиненной в "отказе от сотрудничества"…. А вот и она, кстати. Эй, Тейлор!

Переходившая дорогу тонкая, бледная девушка с длинными темными волосами, в невзрачно-сером балахоне с откинутым назад капюшоном, в старомодных очках, делающих ее похожей на сову, повернула голову на окрик, и резко остановилась, несколько раз моргнув. Оправилась, впрочем, она быстро.

— Мистер Эддингс, сэр.

— Мисс Эбер, Оружейник хотел вас расспросить о чем-то. Оружейник?

Оружейник на секунду задумался о том, чтобы продолжить в офисе, но вспомнил тамошнюю тесноту. Поскольку запись в шлеме велась и так, в дополнительных пометках нужды не было.

— Да, мисс Эбер. Протекторат и СКП интересует оружие, которое вы использовали в ходе инцидента в старшей школе Уинслоу. Протекторат получил информацию о том, что это было технарское оружие, таким образом, дело было бы передано в ведение СКП, если бы не было уже закрыто.

— Я поняла, – кивнула девушка. — Что именно интересует Протекторат?

— В записях в деле говорится, что вы нашли оружие в автобусе. Вы помните, в каком именно и как все происходило?

— Это был автобус, на котором я всегда еду в школу, 410-й маршрут. Револьвер лежал на полу, под сиденьями.

— Вы его подобрали?

— Да. Сначала хотела отнести в полицию, потом обнаружила, что он не настоящий.

— Как вы это обнаружили?

— Я попыталась открыть барабан, но обнаружила, что он слит с рамой, выполнен как единое целое.

— До этого вы не замечали, что оружие не настоящее?

— Нет, не замечала. Он выглядел очень похожим.

— Как он выглядел? – к этому моменту Оружейник уже понял, что его детектор лжи снова столкнулся с человеком с аномальными реакциями. Программа, анализирующая показания встроенной в шлем аппаратуры, улавливающей изменение в тоне голоса, в позе, движение мимических мышц лица, электрическую активность мозга, изменение температуры отдельных участков тела, вызванное приливом крови, и другие параметры, не могла правильно эти показания интерпретировать, и зависала. Под каждый такой случай программу нужно было калибровать отдельно. Что в данном случае представлялось маловероятным.

— Как обычный револьвер. Небольшой, серебряного цвета, с коротким стволом. Ну, как в старых фильмах с Ритой Хэйворт. Барабан был сделан с гнездами и головками пуль, так что выглядел он как пятизарядный.

— Он выглядел совершенно как настоящий, кроме этого момента с барабаном?

— Да. На вид, на ощупь, даже на вес. Я подумала, что это слишком серьезный подход для детской игрушки, и решила проверить его после школы и отнести в СКП в случае необходимости.

— Почему вы так подумали?

— Потому что я живу в одном городе с Убером и Лиитом.

Оружейник помолчал. Довод был веский, и ему хотелось знать, не добавит ли девочка еще что-то, какое-то обоснование к своей мысли. Она не добавила, просто стояла там с тем же совершенно спокойным выражением лица. Через минуту, когда стало ясно, что молчание на нее не действует, Оружейник задал новый вопрос:

— Почему вы подумали об Убере и Лиите в связи с оружием?

— Потому что для обычной детской игрушки он был сделан слишком хорошо. Я не очень много знаю о видеоиграх, но могу себе представить, сколько их было сделано по нуарным фильмам – а револьвер был словно из одного из них.

— Таким образом, вы знали, что проносите в школу оружие.

— Нет, сэр, не знала. Я предполагала, но не была уверена.

— Уверенность вы обрели позднее?

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда почему вы применили его в школе?

— Я не очень хорошо помню этот момент. Сэр.

— Не можете вспомнить или не хотите говорить?

— Не могу вспомнить, сэр, – клиническое спокойствие девочки Эбер начинало слегка бесить Оружейника.

— Таким образом, вы не помните, как вы пришли к мысли начать стрелять в школе?

— Нет, сэр, не помню.

Оружейник раздраженно вздохнул.

— Сам момент выстрела вы не помните тоже?

— Нет, сэр. Я вообще не очень хорошо помню все, что произошло в шкафчике. Вы, кстати, не хотите узнать, кто меня в шкафчик засунул?

— Протекторат и Служба Контроля Параугроз расследует дела, включающие в себя применение паранормальных сил, – равномерно отозвался Оружейник. Эту мантру он выучил наизусть еще в команде Стражей, пытаясь отбиться от очередной безумной, как мартовский заяц, бабули, уверенной в том, что ее любимого котика похитили злодейские маски для своих бесчеловечных экспериментов. — Если в том, что вы оказались заперты в шкафчике, был задействован парачеловек, то вы должны заявить об этом, и СКП проведет соответствующее расследование. В данный момент Протекторат интересует только оружие, которое является очевидным изделием Технаря.

— Спасибо, сэр, – кивнула девочка. — Я поняла. Отвечая на ваш вопрос – нет, я не помню момент выстрела.

— Вы знаете, куда делось оружие?

— Нет, сэр.

Оружейник задал еще несколько вопросов, но история, в общем, была ему ясна. Судя по тому, что повреждения в стене эксперты признали аналогичным попаданию двух пуль калибра .44 Magnum, и по данным медицинского освидетельствования Тейлор Эбер, в ходе которого врачи "Скорой Помощи" не обнаружили у больной повреждений костей рук, неизбежных при стрельбе не тренированным человеком из столь мощного оружия в неудобной, не предназначенной для этого позе, оружие действительно было работой Технаря. Оружие, выглядящее как револьвер, и по функциям полностью ему аналогичное, но стреляющее без характерной отдачи… Интересная идея, и Оружейник уже даже имел пару идей о местах, в которых такую вещь можно было бы применить. При условии ее доработки во что-то разумное, вместо этой идиотской видеоигровой темы.

Теперь бы еще найти эту штуку до того, как она взорвется…

— Благодарю вас за помощь СКП и Протекторату, мисс Эбер. Это будет отмечено в вашем деле. Мистер Эддингс, вы можете…

— Да, сэр, конечно.

— Очень хорошо. В таком случае – всего доброго.

Оружейник кивнул обоим, развернулся и зашагал к своему мотоциклу. Произнесенный офицером Эддингсом вполголоса комментарий "какой мудак!" он предпочел не услышать – в конце концов, отставной детектив был далеко не первым, и наверняка не будет последним человеком, не способным оценить прямой, эффективный подход Оружейника к вопросам социальной коммуникации.

Если бы еще детектор лжи на мисс Эбер работал! Без него эффективность прямого подхода снижалась настолько сильно, что полностью нивелировала выигрыш времени, достигнутый за счет отсутствия расшаркивания, экивоков и тому подобного ритуального пританцовывания…


End file.
